Oh My Pein!
by Utahime DeiDei
Summary: I don't have a summary yet, so let's say that this is a little PeiNaru story I'm working on! This is my first English fanfiction, since it's not my first language, so beware of mistakes...and if you see one, tell me! Pairing: Pein/Pain x Naruto, YAOI of course... a bit of Sasuke x Suigetsu...Enjoy! (CALL ME UTAHIME)
**Okay…you can do it Moon, you can…do it!**

 **Hello there folks! It's MoonShine-Sama! You all know I'm usually a French writer, but I tried to write a PeiNaru fanfiction in English today…oh god please tell me it'll be okay. There may be A LOT of mistakes in this…this is not my first language, remember, so tell me whenever you find a mistake so I can correct it! It'll be really appreciated! Enjoy!**

He sighed. "How did I get myself in such a mess?"

"I don't know. How about you ask your uptight boyfriend?"

"He's not uptight. And, for fuck sake Sasuke, he's not my boyfriend."

"Then stop protecting him. Act like a man. Act like what you truly are: MY man. Mine.".

He sighed again, his hand now slowly massaging his golden locks. This was troublesome...really troublesome.

"I'm gonna start to sound like Shikamaru now..."

"Is there another man that I have to worry about, Naruto?!"

"God damn it Sasuke, stop being so damn jealous! I didn't leave the village to join you for nothing. We both know I don't care about these guys anymore..."

Sasuke grunted, unconvinced. Even if he was still jealous and protective, he didn't want to add a word. It would make Naruto mad. And even if he was one hell of a proud guy, he would admit without any hesitation that he feared an angry Naruto...

Obviously seeing that his boyfriend was a bit grumpy, Naruto leaned over him and kissed his lips lightly. Sasuke was planning on deepening the kiss, but Naruto didn't allow. He was still a bit irritated, don't forget that.

To quickly explain the situation: Itachi is dead. Hebi is gone and now replaced by Taka. And alongside with all these changes, Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki currently holding the Kyuubi inside of him, joined Taka to stay with his new boyfriend, Sasuke.

This wasn't much of a surprise. Sasuke always had a thing for that guy: since

that kiss, and since that time he left, he felt like his heart would melt whenever Naruto was trying to bring him back to the village. But he was so proud. He wanted Naruto to come back to him and look for him, and he wouldn't be enjoying the pride it would bring him if he would've came back to the village by himself. So he waited, and finally, Naruto found him and they were now in love.

Well. Not really in love though. Let's just say that Sasuke was making Naruto look like an object and Naruto was making Sasuke look like a huge douchebag.

But let's get back to the current story. Sasuke was extremely pissed by a certain "Leader of Akatsuki" that Naruto was frequenting a bit too much. And Naruto seemed to appreciate the guy. And Sasuke precisely knew why Naruto appreciated the guy: he was calm and quiet, incredibly hot and powerful, and probably hiding some kind of sex beast inside of him. And that was the reason why Naruto appreciated him, even if he tried to convince Sasuke that it was no big deal…

But Sasuke was no fool. He knew that Pein had a few more reasons to accept Naruto as a part of the association Akatsuki/Taka than just because 'he was the Kyuubi holder'. This orange-haired male was attracted by the small blond, and even if he was able to hide these feelings really well, Sasuke could clearly see that he loved him. Or maybe he was just way too jealous and he imagined everything…maybe…

"Listen, Sasuke, I know you hate Pein-k…Pein, but-"

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO CALL HIM PEIN-KUN?!"

"LEMME FINISH! Geez. Sasuke: I. Don't. Like. Pein. I just feel kinda comfortable around him because he's always so calm and there's something about him that makes me feel so safe. He feels like a huge teddy bear…"

"Yeah. A huge 'teddy bear', huh…it just seems like you consider him like a fucking huge sex toy or something. Or a huge teddy bear with a huge dick, and oh, Naruto are you the type of boys who would fuck their teddy bear? Because it looks like you would be damn pleased if it happened."

Naruto blushed furiously. Okay, no he didn't have…that much of feelings for Pein, but of course he'd blush at this statement! Sasuke was literally describing him a perfect image of Pein dressed as a sexy teddy bear and actually fucking him…WHAT THE HELL?! NARUTO WASN'T AROUSED BY TEDDY BEARS!

"Sh-shut up Sasuke! I'm not into teddy bears! And I will never be! For the love of god Sasuke, you're so annoying. I'm leaving."

Naruto took his Akatsuki cloak and walked quickly to the door, hesitating a few seconds before leaving. Sasuke was mad, really mad, and Naruto knew it…oh, damn, he would regret that…

"YEA! HOW 'BOUT YOU JOIN YOUR FUCKING UPTIGHT BOYFRIEND NOW?"

"HE'S NOT UPTIGHT!"

Sasuke sighed again, clearly furious. He didn't even add the "and he's not my boyfriend" at the end of his sentence! That Naruto…even if he was his boyfriend, it just seemed like they would never ever get along well. And he had to admit, his jealousy was part of the reasons why they were always arguing…

Back with Naruto now. He was wearing his large cloak, walking down the dark hallways of the hideout. It was always raining, at Amegakure, so he wasn't planning on going out at all. He would just walk a bit down these weird, creepy hallways and maybe train a bit with Kisame or…with Pein.

He smiled at this thought. Sasuke would be so damn furious if he'd find out, but Naruto usually trained with Pein when he was bored. He never planned on telling his jealous boyfriend, and he never wanted Sasuke to find out. The secret was perfectly hidden because, after all, the only two that knew about it were Pein and Naruto himself, and Sasuke never talked to the orange-haired male while Naruto was never planning on telling him. The only way he could find out would be to break in while they were training, and that would be rare because the hideout was actually gigantic and there were so many rooms.

The small blond started walking a bit faster, looking for his training partner. He wouldn't even admit it to himself but he simply loved training with Pein. He always cared for him so much: his wounds were always taken care of, and he knew the orange-haired male was always holding back even when Naruto asked him not to. But we all know how Uzumaki Naruto is an idiot, and so he thought that all this was just some kind of normal friendship…Boy is he a fool.

Naruto turned the corner and finally found the one he was looking for.

"Pein! Pein, hey!"

The strong male turned his head a bit, facing the nervous little blond in front of him. He smiled brightly and glanced at Naruto's reddening face.

"Hello, Naruto. What is it that you need, today?" he replied, his bright smile slowly turning into a small and sad grin.

Naruto was just about to ask him for a training session, but he finally changed plans after seeing that horrible sad grin on the leader's face.

"Huh, actually I just wanted to…spend time with you. Yeah. Since we're always training together, I just thought that maybe it would be nice if…you know…we knew a little bit more about each other? Heh, that's awkward. But are you in?"

"…of course." the orange-haired replied, his eyes widening. He slowly entered a room, asking Naruto to follow him and then turned on the lights. The room was, in fact, a huge kitchen. Nobody ever went down to this kitchen: it was old and dusty. Perfect for intimate talks! Wait, why did he thought about such thing as an intimate talk…they were just here to talk right? Nothing intimate, no big deal…right?

Anyways, Pein slowly removed his cloak, revealing underneath one of those squared and clear shirts, slid in baggy grey pants. The leader removed his headband and sat down a chair, leaning back as much as possible so he could be quietly and comfortably lying down the chair just like it was some kind of bed. He then closed his eyes, and finally broke the silence.

"So. What do you want to tell me, Naruto?"

"Huh…do you want to talk instead?"

"I feel like I'm here to listen to you, actually. I know why you chose to talk to me instead of training: in fact you thought I was sad because of something, and you wanted me to talk about it, but all you ever wanted was to talk to me about your problems. Open up, Naruto."

The blonde's eyes widened. Pein...was...so…wise! How did he find out about everything so fast?! Man, he must be some kind of genius…maybe he's really God?!

"Heh..." Naruto smiled, laughing a bit. "So you guessed all along? Man, you're really a genius. Well, I don't really like talking, I feel like I'm bothering the ones I'm talking to…but if you don't mind, then let's see. I have so much troubles keeping my relationship healthy…Sasuke is so jealous about everything! He thinks I'm some kind of flirty whore. But I'm not! I…love him, I guess. He's so jealous and possessive I just feel like I'm an object for him, like some sort of… trophy…I hate that feeling. I want to be…cherisheand…am I acting selfish? Oh god, Pein, am I selfish?!"

Without even opening his eyes or straightening his pose, Pein sighed before answering: "You're not, Naruto. What you're feeling is not called 'being selfish', it's called 'wanting a healthy relationship that you can bear'. If someone's being an asshole to you, are you just gonna let it slip and blame everything on yourself because you think you're acting selfish? Nah. You're going to tell this asshole to back off and find someone else that is gonna treat you well. Same thing for relationships…"

"Damn, I guess you're right…thanks Pein. It helped me a lot. Now do you have something to tell me?"

A long and uncomfortable silence randomly dropped in the room…awkward. Pein finally opened his eyes and got up from his seat, stretching a bit.

"No…I'm okay. I don't like talking so much. I'm happy I could help you out, though."

Naruto gave him a weird look before starting to remove his cloak. Damn it was hot down there! The weather was not pleasant when you were wearing a huge black cloak, and so the blondie decided to remove it, revealing this time a thin T-Shirt…too thin. His nipples were literally showing (author note: grooosss u_u)!

"Pffft. Really? You should talk to someone, maybe not me, but someone at least. I'm sure you have tons of problems in your life that you want to talk about, and-"

Naruto was suddenly caught off guard: Pein was only about 5 inches from the blonde's face. His gaze was intense, and his breathe was tickling Naruto's neck. The younger one was paralyzed, concentrated on the weird rings in his Rinnegan, in the numerous piercings on his face, and these, oh so tasty looking lips…The view was breathtaking. And Naruto knew it…he loved it.

"You ARE my only problem Jinchuuriki. And you don't want to make it worse, do you? So put this cloak back on. I feel like a hormonal teenager…but much more experienced." He finally said, giving him a wicked grin.

The orange haired male just took his cloak and left the room, leaving a really confused and flustered Naruto now laying on the ground.

"Wh-…what the hell happened?"

 **So, here it is guys! I'll post the next chapter whenever I have enough reviews to get some good ol' motivation! I hope you enjoyed this one though, and let me tell you that I'm going through a lot of studying because Finals are arriving soon, so…I'll need a break, but I can always find time to write for beautiful fans like all of you :D!**

 **Pein: I was hoping you would've gave me a lot more time to…tease Naruto.**

 **Moon: Oh c'mon Pein, he's suffering enough, give him a break!**

 **Pein *wicked grin*: Suffering? I'm sure that if I can get a hold of him for like, 20 minutes, I can make him scream…but not of 'suffering'.**

 **Moon: SSSHT, NO, TOO SOON, TOOOOO SOOOOON!**

 **Pein: Yeah, right…lemme say that mY PORN IS GREATER THAN SASUKE'S**

 **Moon: THAT'S IT! Okay then…see you next time guys ^o^!**

 **Thanks a lot!**

 **Moon, Out!**

 **(CALL ME UTAHIME)**


End file.
